


Break Harder

by Sumthinelse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthinelse/pseuds/Sumthinelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately follows Zoom and Caitlin interaction after he saves her from Killer Frost.  When Zoom leaves, Caitlin is rescued by someone she thought she'd never see again. *This work contains depictions of violence, rape/non-con and dub-con.  It's a dark fic, if you are offended by the subject matter, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I write dark fiction. Read if you wish, but I'm unapologetic about my subject matter. If you want to criticize the work, you're welcome to, but negative, anonymous comments will not be published. If you want to discuss the subject matter, PM me.

Caitlin Snow stared at the open entrance to the cave where Jay-no, Zoom, had taken the dead or dying body of a different Caitlin Snow. Killer Frost was the name she’d used, but Caitlin had still felt a kinship; they'd been born as the same person. She stared at the cell where Frost had been confined for nearly a minute before she felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. She glanced at the masked man. If this was an earthquake, she’d need to break him out. If it wasn’t, breaking him out would be a death sentence.

A bright, molten spot appeared in the metal wall, and Caitlin glanced at the masked man, the man who’d tried to warn her about Frost’s attack. He motioned for her to back away from, the wall, and she did. The spot grew brighter and sparks popped off from the surface. It looked like someone was trying to burn through the door with a welder. She wasn’t sure whether she should be frightened or excited. It could be someone trying to rescue her, or her masked companion. It could also be one of Zoom’s enemies, and Caitlin doubted that would be good for her.

After nearly an hour of waiting and watching the line of heated metal move in a rough circle, about three feet across, she heard a banging sound from the other side of the wall. The sound grew louder and eventually the thick metal started to give way. Picking up a metal pipe from the floor, she stood in front of her companion's cell. She might not be a fighter by nature, but she wasn't going to leave him defenseless.

When the round slab of thick metal finally pushed free, it fell to the floor noisily. A dark, sooty figure crawled through wearing a welder’s mask. He was big and dirty, and Caitlin tightened her grip on the pipe. The man removed his mask and reached out to catch Caitlin when she few into his arms.

“I thought you were dead!” she said, weeping with relief and joy. Dirty, but smiling, Jay Garrick held her tightly.

“I’ve been stuck here, trying to get back,” he said, holding her gingerly. Caitlin stepped back, a little frightened and looked him over. “It really is me, Cait.”

“I saw him stick his hand through your chest,” she said. “But he said it was a-a remnant.” She backed up, how are you alive?”

“He did stick his hand through my chest,” Jay said. “But he needed me alive to steal my speed.”

“How did you get through here?”

I don’t think anyone except a speedster could get here, at least not easily.” He glanced around him and he saw the man in the mask. The man pounded on his cell when Jay walked closer. “Who’s he?”

“I don’t know.” Caitlin moved to the transparent barrier. “Zoom said he’d kill him if I tried to break him out.”

“Do you know how?” Jay turned her around to face him. “Can you do it now?”

“I don’t think so,” she said, gesturing to the big cable and the shattered remains of Frost’s cell. “I don’t think I can get enough juice for a second try.” 

“I have to get you someplace safe,” Jay said, reaching up to touch her face. He paused and withdrew his dirty hand. “I agree, we need to save him,” he said, halting her protests. “If Zoom has him alive, he must be useful to him, or useful to us. Either way, we can’t leave him.”

“How did you get through?” Caitlin asked, glancing into the dark tunnel.

“I don’t know if it was the velocity serum, but Zoom didn’t take all of my speed. I can still use it on a limited basis.” He gestured above them. “There’s a mine shaft above, the entrance is blocked, possibly by a collapse, probably by Zoom.” He moved to the wall and the opening. “I was able to pass through the rock in one of the thinner areas.” He reached in and brought out an oxygen cylinder. “There’s some larger spaces throughout that have ventilation, but you should probably use this.” He handed it to her. 

“Do you have a light?” She asked, eyeing the dark space warily. 

“Yes, but it’s pretty cramped in there, let me turn everything around.” He went back into the tunnel and Caitlin turned to the man in the mask.

“He’s a good guy,” she said. “We’ll get you out.”

“I can only take one at a time,” Jay said. “I’ll come back for you,” he said to the masked man who stood, tense and angry at the barrier. He put the oxygen mask on Caitlin and she crawled through the hole. She could stand, but Jay had to stoop. There were light sticks glowing dully on the floor. It wasn’t exactly a room, but after her eyes adjusted, Jay pulled her along behind him.

“Will you be able to get him out soon?” she asked, staring at the wide breadth of his back. 

“Once I get you someplace safe, I’ll bring him to some people who can safely hold him.”

“Hold him?”

“If you don’t know who he is, he could be dangerous.” He stopped and turned to her, gripping her shoulder. “I’m not risking your safety again.”

Warmth filled Caitlin’s chest. She hadn’t allowed her heart to hope  
~  
Caitlin stood at the kitchen sink of the small cabin where Jay had taken her. He’d explained that he hadn’t wanted anyone to know about her. Even the people who supported the Flash ousting Zoom might be desperate enough to use her against him. She’d showered and changed into one of his clean shirts, and while he’d showered she’d decided to hand wash her clothes. The bathroom door opened and she left the kitchen, nearly bumping into Jay who wore only a towel. She didn’t move away from him, and he didn’t move away from her.  
The blonde speedster stood very still, and waited for Caitlin to move. The smell of his warm skin was familiar; musky but clean and with a hint of spice. It was a natural smell, it reminded her of wool sweaters, old books, and sunshine. Zoom, for the short time she’d been close to him, had a hard smell; metallic hints and traces of chemicals, like from industrial floor cleaners. This was her Jay.

Caitlin was eye-level with Jay’s broad chest. She placed her hand over his heart, in the same spot that she’d seen Zoom’s hand pass-through.

“It took me a little longer to-uh, to heal.” His voice was hesitant, uncertain. He drew in a quick breath when her cool fingers touched his warm skin. She ran her fingers over the spot and boldly laid her cheek against him. His heart thumped quickly, like Barry’s; he ran hot like Barry did as well.

“Why did Zoom take me?” she asked, keeping her attention focused on his chest. “Why did he try to convince me that he was you?”

“I’m not sure.” Jay’s voice was soft. He dropped the t-shirt he’d been holding and lifted his hand to her elbow, but didn’t touch her. “I know he was watching us for a while. He asked me why I got close to you, and why I let you-” he broke off suddenly and swallowed when her delicate fingertips brushed the edge of his nipple.

“Yes?”

“Why I let you get close to me.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “He wanted to know what was so special about you. It had to be more than as a scientist because I’d gotten…personal with you.”

“What did you tell him?” She lifted her gaze to his. 

“As little as possible,” he answered. “I was afraid he’d try to hurt you if he thought I was hiding something. He thought you had some special power, that you were a meta-human.”

“He doesn’t seem to understand real emotions.”

“He kept saying we were the same, and that you could make him…happy.”  
“That makes some sense, now.” Caitlin stood back and flattened both of her palms on his chest. He brought his hands around her to rest at the small of her back. 

“Caitlin, I never thought I’d see you again, and I’ll find a way to keep you safe, but if you don’t stop touching me-” His voice was tight and Caitlin looked at his flushed face. He glanced down, embarrassed, and she noticed the front of his towel was doing a poor job of hiding how happy he was to see her.

“Oh, sorry.” She jumped back, standing up straighter and turning around. She felt heat rising to her face and knew she was blushing like a little girl. “I didn’t mean to…upset you.” She cursed her vocabulary for failing her so spectacularly, upset was definitely not the right word. She stood in front of the wall, pressing her cool palms to her cheeks, attempting to quench the burning she felt as her embarrassment grew. She heard a squeak in the floorboard behind her and the soft thump of a towel hitting the floor. She felt him standing behind her, so big and so hot. He blocked out the light and the draft from the window with his strong frame. A heavy hand touched her shoulder.

“I don’t want you to stop, but I won’t…do anything…if you don’t want to.” He brushed her long hair off her shoulder but stopped before doing anything else. “Did he…hurt you?”  
“No,” she said quickly, starting to turn before realizing he was completely naked. She shut her eyes and shook her head. “He didn’t touch me.” She’d seen plenty of men naked, women too, her work as a scientist required it, but she’d never blushed until Ronnie. Hadn’t blushed since Ronnie. She opened her eyes and focused on the wall. Jay’s thumb started to rub circles against her nape, the sensitive spot he’d found once, in the entryway to her apartment. She felt his breath there, and let her head fall back when his lips touched her. Lips she’d thought she’d never feel again. 

Caitlin raised her hands and buried her fingers in Jay’s thick, soft hair. His arms wound around her and she felt his teeth graze her. She turned and he kissed her. He kissed her so hard that she stumbled back against the wall. 

“Sorry,” he gasped quickly, wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her up. He backed up until he reached the bed and sat, pulling her legs around him, and sitting her bare bottom on his lap. Between them, Caitlin felt his erection poking at her belly. Thick and long, like him, she moved her hand to stroke down the length of him. His fingers tightened on her hips and he tensed, holding himself very still. He waited for her to make the next move, typical of Jay Garret, she thought. She raised herself up, slightly and positioned him where she wanted him.

The blunt, moist tip of his erection rested at Caitlin’s warm entrance. He was thick so she knew she would have to go slowly. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and watched him while she slowly sank, impaling herself on him, inch by inch. His eyes were shut and he was clenching his jaw tightly. She felt him shudder from the strain of holding back and little by little, she engulfed him. It had been a long time since she’d been with a man, and in spite of the accommodating moisture her body provided, she still went slow.

Jay trembled once Caitlin was resting on his lap again. She kissed him gently and leaned over to his ear. 

“You don’t have to wait,” she whispered. “I won’t break.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, opening his eyes and shifting under her. 

“I won’t break,” she insisted again. Caitlin rolled her hips as she spoke and Jay took her at her word. He flipped her onto her back and to her surprise, and disappointment, withdrew from her, backing away. He pulled one of her knees over his shoulder and pressed his mouth against her, intimately. “Ah, I can’t wait,” she said, arching her back when he fluttered his tongue against the most sensitive part of her body. The touch was light as a feather, but so fast she wondered if he used his super speed. He brought her to orgasm so quickly she screamed. He continued his attention as her whole body jerked and her back arched up.

“Now I’m ready,” Jay growled as the last waves of Caitlin’s climax washed over her. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her, bringing her leg around him. He braced his foot on the floor and began a fast rhythm. He wasn’t gentle; he thrust hard and deep. He climaxed shortly afterward, clenching her hip in a bruising grip. He tucked his sweaty face into the crook of her neck and waited for his breath to return to normal.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin opens up about her feelings of loss.

Caitlin drowsed in Jay’s embrace.  He radiated heat and in the drafty cabin, it was welcome warmth.  She slipped from under his arm to use the bathroom.  She kept his shirt on and tiptoed to the kitchen to check her clothes.  She gave them a quick shake and placed them flat on the small counter.  She crawled back into the bed beside Jay who still seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  When she drew the covers up over herself, she felt his hand slide up her thigh and under the shirt, gently cupping her breast.

Caitlin smiled as Jay gave a gentle squeeze.  She felt his penis thicken and stiffen and chuckled.

“You’re awake,” she said, closing her eyes and stretching.  His large, strong fingers were gentle as he ran them lightly against her skin.  Her nipples puckered obediently.  Jay slid his arm under her neck and brushed her hair away from her face.  He tucked his face into her hair and inhaled, while he moved his other hand down her hip and around the front of her.  He slid a finger into her soft, warm center and gently stroked her.

“I’m still dreaming,” he mumbled in a sleep-roughened voice. 

“Hmmm.” Caitlin purred, arching her back and pressing her bottom against him.

Jay lifted her top leg and slid his in between.  He pressed inside her soft and warmth and began thrusting.  He held Caitlin still while he kept a steady tempo.  It was a little too slow for her and she tried to rock back against him.  He increased the pressure on her swollen clitoris and increased his speed, but continued to hold her still. 

Caitlin knotted her fists in the sheets and held her upper body in place when Jay revved up his pace even more.  She was wet now and he slid smoothly in and out, hitting her pelvis with his hard enough to make a slapping sound.  Feeling her climax start to rise, Caitlin bit the fabric of the shirt she wore to muffle her moans.

“Let me hear you,” Jay growled into her ear.  “I want to hear you come while I’m fucking you.”  His harsh words excited her; she’d wondered how he would act in bed and she found the roughness suited her. She did make noise when she climaxed, a soft cry as her whole body tensed to ride the waves of pleasure that washed over her. 

Jay wasn’t finished and as soon as the last of Caitlin’s spasms ebbed, he rolled her onto her belly and knelt behind her, pulling her back onto his shaft.  The soft slapping grew louder and she heard him swearing under his breath. His pace became erratic and she was certain she felt every vein and ridge in his penis when he became stiff as stone and pumped his substance into her. 

Caitlin panted for breath and waited for her ears to stop ringing.  Jay pressed kisses to her neck and slid the shirt off her shoulders, moving his lips down her spine and withdrawing from her.  She flopped down onto her stomach before rolling off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right out,” she said.

“I’ve got to go see if the man in the mask can tell us anything.”

“Should I go with you?” she asked, pausing in the doorway.

“I still don’t think it’s safe, but I won’t be gone long.” 

Jay smiled at her but was gone in a second.

Caitlin was alone for just over an hour.  She heated up some soup and made a few sandwiches, preparing for a hungry speedster.  She’d needed something to keep her busy, otherwise she’d have been a mess.  She hated being away from the team, she hated feeling worse than useless.  Her heart jumped when she felt the familiar rush of air behind her. 

“Smells good in here,” Jay said, eyeballing the plate of sandwiches on the counter.  

“How’s the guy in the mask?”

“He seems fine,” Jay said, accepting a cup of soup and taking a sip. 

“Who is he?” Caitlin asked, “And what did Zoom want with him?” 

“A structural engineer, but I’m not sure why Zoom wanted him.”  The speedster finished his cup of soup and leaned forward to kiss her quickly on the mouth.

“Any news from Earth-1?”  She asked the question apologetically.  She felt like she was insulting him by trying to find a way to leave.  “I feel useless just sitting here.”

“Sometimes we’re lying down,” Jay said, glancing behind him at the bed.

“I love being with you, and I want to continue to be with you, but I have to find a way home to try and help Barry and the others.”  Jay stood up, quickly and turned away from her.  His posture was tense and he stared out the window at the woods.

“I’m afraid of losing you,” he admitted.  Caitlin joined him at the window and put her hand on his arm.

“I’m afraid of losing you, too.”  She looked up at the ceiling with a bitter laugh.  “In the past two years, I’ve experienced the loss of someone I loved, followed by his reappearance only to lose him again”  She put her arms around his waist and he hugged her to his side without looking at her.  “When I met you I wasn’t looking to replace Ronnie, and I didn’t expect to connect with anyone else.  You gave me hope for a life with love in it; an unconventional life, with lots of danger, but I did have hope.”

“And then you thought you’d lost me too.”

“I didn’t think my heart could break any harder than it did losing Ronnie for the second time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I thought you were dead, and then Zoom turned up pretending to be you and I felt worse than just broken-hearted.  I felt like a fool and I felt guilty for letting someone close to our Star Labs family because I was lonely.  And then I saw you come out of the wall, and for once, even in this situation, I have hope again.”

“And you still want to go back?”

“Running away has never been an option for me.”  She turned away from him and walked to the bed where she’d folded her clothes. 

“It’s hard for me to be away from you,” Jay said catching her by her shoulders and turning her to face him.  “I’m always afraid that you’ll be taken from me again, or that you’ll leave.”  He touched his forehead to hers.  “You’re always a few steps from danger, and you help people like Killer Frost escape, and then avoid death by a fraction of a second.”  He kissed her quickly and hard. He backed her to the bed and removed his jacket.

Caitlin started to unbutton the shirt she wore when her fingers stilled.  Her brain was trying to tell her something but she brushed the thought away.  Jay yanked the shirt open and pushed her onto her back.  He cupped her breasts in his hands and caressed her, eagerly. 

The cabin smelled like soup, but up close to Jay, Caitlin could smell the woods, and his soap, and a sharp, metallic tang.  She lifted his palm and pressed her face into it, inhaling deeply and sitting up straighter.  The chemical smell that clung to his skin was unmistakable.

“I didn’t give you the details of what happened with me and Killer Frost.” 

“The other guy did,” he said, pulling his t-shirt over his head next.  Caitlin reached out to take his hand again, but his sudden grip on her wrist stopped her.  She stared at her lover and couldn’t form words.  Her fear kept her silent as the events of the last day spun through her mind.  She discarded things she took for granted, like how fast a speedster could move from the lair to the mine shaft, and she felt like her heart stopped.

“No,” she managed to say, scooting back on the bed.  Jay grabbed her knees, roughly and pulled her back to him.

“Where are you going?” he asked, pleasantly while he began to unbuckle his belt.  The same pleasant expression and tone he’d used when he’d confidently told her that her feelings for him would eventually change.  The tiniest sound slipped out, not even a full syllable. 

“No!” she said, shrilly, finding her voice.  Her throat had closed up and her voice had to push past the lump in her throat.  She scrambled, crab-like, clawing for the other side of the mattress and tried to get away.  Panic and horror rose and she flailed, like a drowning person, in desperation. 

Hunter Zolomon seized Caitlin by her hips and held her still while he climbed on top of her. 

“You called me a monster,” he said, exasperated. “What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just give up after letting you get close?”

“You’re not him,” she gasped, struggling violently against the man on top of her. “You’re not Jay!”

“Of course I am.” He managed to grasp both of her wrists and held her down on the bed.  The leather end of his belt brushed against her naked belly; a crude reminder of their earlier coupling.  “Where do you think he came from?”  He rolled his eyes, looking very annoyed. “I’m the scientist who worked beside you, I’m the man who comforted you and helped heal your little broken heart.”  He tapped her chest with a finger.  “We connected, Caitlin.  You said you couldn’t be with me, and you said I didn’t need you.  But here we are,” he gestured around the room. He let her up and she managed to get off the bed and back up to the wall. “I’ve been here, making love to you,” he began, ticking off items on his fingers, “you’ve been loving it,” he continued, “and we just opened up to each other about our feelings.”  He walked over to her and clasped her trembling arms.  “How is that not love?”

“You actually asked that?”  Caitlin managed to say, quietly.  “You’ve organized this and made such an effort to fool me, and you actually asked me that question?”

“Well, I was just giving it to you right there.”  He gestured to the bed and yanked her with him.  He tossed her on the mattress and wrestled with her arms, not bothering with extra speed.  He started to chuckle when he couldn’t quite manage to get both of her slender arms under control. "You came like a freight train once I finally nailed you."

Caitlin punched him in the throat and made him gag and cough.  He reared back defensively and she aimed a knee between his legs. She felt a jolt of electricity surge through her, stopping her breath for a moment as all of her muscles contracted.  Hips on her hips, hands grasping her hands, he leaned his face close to her and she watched his eyes turn to solid black.

“Stop!” she said, feeling a tear slip out of the edge of her eye.  “Please stop.”

“I knew I’d get to your darkness eventually,” he said, letting the echoing, jittery voice come forth.  “It always brings out the beast in me.”  He smiled at her before biting her hard on her shoulder. 


	3. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin returns to the lab when Zoom gives her a choice, but is haunted by her experience.
> 
> *Warning for content*

 

If you can’t run, walk. If you can’t walk, crawl. If you can’t crawl, sit.  If you can’t sit, think.  If you can’t think, breathe.  Air in and air out, it was the only thing Caitlin could focus on and accomplish.  If she had breath, she had hope.  There were no cabs around when she stumbled out of the police station.  She made her way to the lab; even with Barry gone, it was the only place she could go.  Her apartment wasn’t safe, no place was truly safe, but it was where she felt strongest.  She composed herself and straightened her spine, she was going to be with her friends and try to stop the end of the world. 

~

            Harrison Wells was the first one to notice Caitlin when she walked into the lab.

            “Snow.” He said the one word but didn’t move. 

            Cisco hugged her tightly and Henry Allen guided her into a chair.

            “Barry-” she choked out.

            “Barry’s fine,” Henry said, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead and taking her wrist, gently.  He took her pulse and glanced behind him when Cisco ran out of the room and returned with the speedster.

            “Snow, Jay’s not here.  You’re safe.”  Harry spoke and she shook her head, looking up at him.  He looked guarded and troubled. She heard herself telling them about his plan, she wanted to steer the conversation away from herself.  Barry led her away from the crowd and she asked him about what he’d experienced in the Speed Force.  She shut her body down and locked it away.  It was her mind’s turn to protect her.  She thought she’d never see the lab again, or her friends and being here gave her strange, fluttery nervous feelings.  She wasn’t supposed to be here, she should still be under Jay’s control.

            Caitlin sat on one of the beds in her med lab, she heard voices without words and when Barry closed the door, to give her some privacy, she heard nothing.  She thought back to a day when she’d stayed home from school as a freshman in high school.  The living room and kitchen were silent, it felt foreign and wrong to be there when she was supposed to be in class. She should be dead, she shouldn’t be walking around.

            In a daze, Caitlin went to the supply closet where the seemingly endless supply of Star Labs clothing was stored.  She headed to the empty locker room for a shower.  When a full staff had worked here, plenty of people used the showers and fitness room and just left their street clothes in lockers when they had to deal with messy or dangerous substances.  The lab had bunk rooms for the dedicated people who’d catch a few hours here and there.  It was empty now, only used by Wells and Jesse, but clean. 

            Unready to face her reflection, Caitlin undressed in a shower stall and scrubbed quickly, not looking too closely at her battered limbs.  She pulled her hair into a ponytail once she was dried and dressed and went back to work.  If the world was ending, her problems were insignificant and she could ignore them.

            Deciding it was safer to stay there, Caitlin opted to sleep in one of the bunk rooms.  They called them pods since they were so small.  Just a bed, desk, and bathroom.  The spartan furnishings were a comfort since they evoked no emotional responses.  She sipped some herbal tea and stared at the blank wall, trying to make herself sleepy.  Anytime she closed her eyes, she saw- Caitlin jumped when she heard a knock at her door.  She stood up and brushed off the front of her t-shirt, nervously before opening the door.

            “Harry?”

            “We need to talk, Snow.”  He was quietly serious, as usual, but without the perpetual fatigue they all had from over-working. 

            “About what?” she asked, brushing her bangs out of her face.

            “About what happened while you were with Zoom.”

            “I’m really tired,” she replied, “and I don’t really want to do a therapy session right now.”

            “I’m not here for a therapy session,” he said quickly.  He pushed past her into the small room and leaned back against her desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

            “Right,” she said, nodding and pressing her lips together in a tight line. “I forgot who I was dealing with.” She started to walk out the door but Wells took her by the elbow, pulled her back into the room and shut the door.  He leaned his hand against it and trapped Caitlin in the corner.  She fisted her hands at her side and looked away.  She couldn’t look him in the eye so she stared at her Star Labs mug instead.  Wells’ voice was deep and calm as usual, but there was an edge to it.

            “I’m sure it’s a scary thing to have captured the attention of the most dangerous man on the planet, but I need to know exactly what happened.”

            _Caitlin cried out in pain and dug her nails into Hunter’s cheek while twisting his ear.  He jerked up and she punched him in the jaw, making pain radiate from her knuckles up her arm.  His head rocked back and she kicked him in the face.  He grabbed the remains of the shirt she wore and tore it in half, leaving her wearing only her panties. He didn’t look angry, he looked excited._

            Caitlin snapped back to the present and shook her head, violently.

            “I-I can’t.  Not now.”

            “Yes, now.” He said, smoothly, “I just can’t believe Zoom would let you go.”

            “He told me I could choose between survival, and…being with him.  Or I could come back here, and then he’d show me-” she choked and swallowed, “-no mercy.”

            “If he already had you, why let you choose?”  He waited for an answer but she just shook her head.  “Did he torture you until you agreed to help him?”

            “No, I would never-”

            “You’re a terrible liar, Snow.  And you’ve been hiding something since you returned.”

            “No!”

            “Why did he let you just walk away?”

            “I don’t know how he thinks.”

            “Yes you do.” 

            Caitlin stared at him in silence, and the words came out.

“For a little while, he kept telling me that he didn’t _want_ to hurt me, and that he loved me.” 

_“I watched your Star Labs crew for months,” Jay said, breathing heavily.  “None of you have any kind of social life so I spent most of those nights with you.”  He continued to stroke her hair, almost absentmindedly, while he spoke.  “You were in so much pain, Caitlin.  You shut down your emotions for work but when you went home I could see the grief, and loneliness on your face.  You were in agony and so beautiful.”_

_“You were watching me, all the time?”  Caitlin’s head spun while she tried to stay in the moment and keep her mind from shutting down._

_“I spent days just watching your mouth.”  His voice lowered to a whisper.  “I’ve never wanted to comfort someone, but then I met you at the lab and you wanted to help.”  He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.“You’d been through so much but you reached out to comfort me.”  He leaned down, hovering over her mouth. “No one had ever tried to do that while asking nothing in return.”  He kissed her gently.  “I’ve loved you since I met you, and I promise that once I’m finished with your earth, I’ll bring you back here and I’ll make love to you for days.”_

Caitlin tried to push Wells away from the door but he took hold of her arm.  He reflexively closed his hand and when she jerked backwards and, the neckline of her shirt dropped off her shoulder.  Caitlin’s eyes were tightly shut and she pressed herself into the corner.  Harrison Wells saw an angry, purple-red circular welt.  It looked like a dotted ring and for a split second, he thought she’d been branded.  He blinked and he realized what he was looking at.

            “He kept trying to be Jay, and he told me how I’d made him feel loved for the first time in his life.”  Wiping away her tears, she sniffled and met Harry’s pale blue gaze.  “But while he was saying things like that, he was hold-holding me down on the bed.”

            _Jay pushed Caitlin’s wrists above her head and shoved his middle finger between her lips.  She drew back and gagged as he swirled his finger around her tongue.  He removed it and stuck his hand inside her panties, pushing the digit into her. When she squirmed, he used his knee to hold her hip down while stroking her._

_“I won’t let anyone hurt you, or touch you.”  He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his finger, absentmindedly before continuing to stroke her, and trying to arouse her._

            “My God-” Wells whispered and looked at her bruised wrists where he’d initially believed she’d been hurt by handcuffs.  The bites looked like they’d drawn some blood, and her arms had dark, finger-shaped stripes on them. 

“I tried to fight him, I hit him and I scratched him and kicked him but he got…excited when I fought.” 

 “What did he do?”  Wells’ voice was barely a whisper.  “Caitlin-I”

“He told me that he took me because he loved me, and that in time, I would love him back.”  She turned her face into the corner and tugged up the back of her shirt, she turned around fully, holding the front up over her abdomen.  There was a bite on her shoulder blade, and one that was partially visible under her bra.  From the scratches on her ribs it looked like he’d tried to pull her skin off.  She dropped her shirt and clutched at his.  The dam broke and she sobbed hard, pressing her forehead into Wells’ chest and gripping his shirt tightly.  

“I stopped fighting, and I just let him.”  She put her hand over her mouth and crumpled, hugging herself and sliding down the wall.

            _Caitlin twisted her head away when Jay tried to kiss her again.  He rolled on top of her and pulled her panties off.  His movements were urgent as he fumbled with his zipper.  “Don’t do this to me, Jay.  Please!”  She couldn’t stay calm, but she was helpless.  He pulled out his erection and grunted, trying to find the right spot._

_Caitlin closed her eyes when he thrust into her.  She felt his breath hot on her neck as he panted and rutted like an animal.  He bit her earlobe and the side of her neck while he squeezed her breast and rubbed his thumb around her nipple, circling the pink bud over and over.  The sensitivity made it pop up but the feeling wasn’t pleasurable. It was uncomfortable like being tickled when you can’t get away.  Her body responded to the unpleasant over-stimulation and she became slicker with each thrust. He misread it for pleasure._

_“Get wet for me, Caitlin,” he moaned increasing his pace.  “Get wet and come.”  He didn’t wait but grunted and his last few thrusts were hard enough to bruise.  He caught his breath with his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “I love you so much.”_

Feeling limp and drained, Caitlin took a few jerky breaths and wiped her face on the bottom of her shirt.  She laughed bitterly and ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp.

“I didn’t know.”  It was the stupidest thing to say, but Wells said it anyway.

“You know how speedsters are,” she said with a shrug.  “They heal so quickly and they never get tired.”  Wells dropped to his knees beside her.  “It felt like…it went on for days.  And then he was done.”

_Caitlin stared at the ceiling in shock.  Jay let go of her wrists and sat up, looking at the tears that wet her cheeks and her wide eyes.  He moved off the bed and she rolled onto her side as soon as her leg was free.  He stood with his back to her, zipping up his pants and fastening his belt before walking to the kitchen._

_The room was blurry and Caitlin got to her feet, stiffly.  She limped to the bathroom and shut the door.  She wet a towel and frantically tried to wash herself.  She felt sore and sticky but she rubbed hard until she saw traces of blood.  Then she heard his voice through the door._

_“We need to go, Caitlin.”_

Caitlin felt wrung out like a dish rag.  She held still when Wells gently lifted her into his arm and placed her on the narrow bed.  He drew the blanket over her and backed up.

“I’ll get you something to help you sleep,” he said, and walked out of the room.


End file.
